The present invention relates to packaging and, more particularly, to self-standing packaging for saw blades.
In order for merchants to sell items, particularly saw blades, they must be displayed for purchase by consumers. Ordinarily, saw blades, due to their disc shape, are displayed by having pegs project through their arbor hole. Other methods are used to display saw blades such as stacking the saw blades one against another in a box. Further, saw blades are packaged on flat board material with a peg receiving opening at the top of the board. While these packaging modes are satisfactory to display saw blades, designers strive to provide better packaging to enhance sales of saw blades.